Six degrees of separation
by Nina Bane
Summary: Cuando Kurt se va, el mundo se vuelve borroso para Sebastian... One-shot Kurtbastian con la canción Six Degrees of Separation de The Script [Mal summary, denle una oportunidad :c]


Sebastian fulminó el techo de su habitación. El maldito techo que había decidido verse borroso. No tenía nada que ver con que estuviese llorando, no. Es que la maldita habitación había decidido que era el día de estar difuminada. Dio una patada al colchón, frustrado mientras sus mejillas se mojaban cada vez más. Se levantó y maldijo por lo bajo mientras se metía en la ducha. Dejó que el agua caliente limpiase su cuerpo y sus mejillas. Comenzó a relajarse. Abrió uno de los botes de champú y el olor lo golpeó sin piedad. Un sollozo quebrado escapó de sus labios mientras el aroma le llenaba.

_You've read the books, _

_You've watched the shows, _

_What's the best way no one knows, yeah, _

_Meditate, get hypnotized._

_Anything to take from your mind._

_But it won't go_

Salió de la ducha solo con una toalla en la cintura y comenzó a sacar la ropa del armario, eligiendo que se pondría para ir a Scandals. Se pasó las manos con furia por los ojos cuando los notó húmedos de nuevo.

_You're doing all these things out of desperation,_

_Ohhh woah, _

_You're going through six degrees of separation._

Que le jodiesen al mundo, era Sebastian Smythe y ni siquiera su habitación borrosa iba a cambiar el hecho de que hoy era viernes de Scandals. Ya se había saltado muchos, tenía que ir o cualquier puto creería que podía quitarle el control del lugar. Se enfundó en los pantalones más ajustados que tenía y se puso una camiseta, sin fijarse demasiado en cual era. Sus dedos rozaron por accidente la cadena que pendía de su cuello y se congeló de nuevo. Alejó la mano del metal, sin sacarlo. Sabía que debería quitárselo, pero no podía.

_You hit the drink, you take a toll_

_Watch the past go up in smoke._

_Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that, _

_I'm better now than ever, and your life's okay_

_Well it's not. No_

_You're doing all these things out of desperation,_

_Ohhh woah, _

_You're going through six degrees of separation._

Entró en el bar y pidió una cerveza. A los pocos segundos pidió otra, mientras daba caladas a un cigarillo. Él hubiese odiado verle fumando, y lo sabía. Que le jodiesen a él también. Que aún llevase el maldito collar de la tiara no significaba que hiciese lo que él hubiese querido. Probablemente el collar de él estaba tirado en algún lado, olvidado. Igual que había olvidado a Sebastian.

Terminó la cerveza y pidió algo más fuerte. El trago abrasó su garganta mientras se deslizaba por ella hacia su estómago, y le hizo sentir vivo.

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_

_What's gonna kill you is the second part_

_And the third, is when your world splits down the middle_

_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_

Salió a la pista a bailar. Estaba bien. Pronto dos chicos se pegaron a su cuerpo, bailando contra él, y se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos, sonriendo, mientras su traidora mente comenzaba sus juegos y le hacía soñar que uno de esos cuerpos era el de Él. Frunció el ceño y tiró de uno de los chicos, devorándole los labios con ansia, mientras le gritaba a su cabeza que nunca había necesitado el amor para follar.

_Fifth, you see them out with someone else _

_And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little._

Escuchó su nombre pronunciado en un gruñido mientras alguien lo separaba de los labios que estaba besando. Fulminó a la forma borrosa (Joder, ¿podía el mundo volver a tener forma?) que lo arrastró hasta uno de los reservados de Scandals, y lo hizo sentarse a la fuerza.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo, Smythe?

_(No, no, there ain't no help, it's every man for himself)_

-Déjame en paz.-la voz escapó ronca y rota de sus labios, sin alzar la voz.-Déjame ser.

-No voy a dejar que seas esa mierda de nuevo, Smythe, me mataría.

-Como si a él de verdad le importase.

_You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too, _  
_Anyone'll throw an arm around you, yeah_  
_Tarot cards_  
_Gems and stones, _  
_Believing all that shit is gonna heal your soul._  
_We'll it's not, no_

-He visto a mi amigo, Sebastian. Está hecho mierda, por supuesto que le importa. Y si supiese que te estás regalando como una puta a cualquier chico que se frota contra ti en Scandals, se echaría a llorar.

_You're only doing things out of desperation, _  
_Ohhh woah, _  
_You're goin' through six degrees of separation._

-Pues parece que se encuentra bien con Blaine. Les vi, parece muy feliz de que le consuele.-una bofetada le cruzó la cara, y sonrió amargamente.-Santana, esto no va contigo.

La latina temblaba de furia, molesta con el chico que tenía frente a ella. Había visto a Kurt, y por supuesto que no estaba bien. Lo que el suricato había visto no tenía nada que ver con lo que había interpretado.

-Odia a Blaine tanto como tú, imbécil.

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_  
_What's gonna kill you is the second part_  
_And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle_  
_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_  
_Fifth, you see them out with someone else _  
_And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little._

-Me odia a mi, querrás decir. Se fue de casa tras una pelea que él había comenzado, y lo siguiente que sé es que pasa una puta semana con Blaine. No he recibido ni un solo mensaje, ni una sola explicación.

-Blaine le chantajeó. Dijo que tenía pruebas para incriminarte por posesión de drogas.

-¡Yo no he tomado drogas en mi puta vida, Santana!

_No there's no starting over, _  
_Without finding closure, _  
_You'd take them back, _  
_No hesitation, _  
_That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation_

-Tiene muchos medios...Pero ya ha pasado. Y hay alguien que quiere verte, Sebastian.

La latina salió dejando un papel arrugado en las manos del chico. Una dirección se encontraba en este, junto a un número. Todo con la caligrafía de Kurt.

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_  
_What's gonna kill you is the second part_  
_And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle_

Jadeó y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, lentamente. Dio la vuelta al papel para encontrar una hora y un día. Se levantó del reservado y salió, dejando pronto Scandals.

_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_

El día marcado y a la hora exacta, entró en la habitación de hotel que indicaba la nota. Una cadena reposaba en la cama, y solo verla comenzó a borrar la difusión que el mundo había estado teniendo. Cayó de rodillas al lado de esta, y tomó el collar en sus manos, notando el calor que desprendía y besando con suavidad el dije del suricato.

_Fifth, you see them out with someone else _

Unos brazos le rodearon por detrás y su olor le envolvió. Un gemido escapó de su boca mientras las lágrimas se escapan por sus mejillas.

-Kurt...

-Estoy aquí...

-Creí que te había perdido...-sollozó suavemente.

-Nunca, Bas.

_And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little._

Incluso aunque estaba llorando, el mundo dejó de ser borroso.


End file.
